Eye's of the Night
by Totally forgot about that
Summary: It's a couple years after her parents death, and it's the same day, some-what AU and later on in the story there may be Major character death, also there is some Eremika and Rivamika in the story and RATINGS MAY CHANGE
1. Chapter 1

_It's cold…_ she thought shivering, _I miss them, why did they go and not take me with them?_ It was still dark outside, around 2am. Whilst Mikasa lay there staring up at the ceiling, knowing that the day to come would be dark for her. There was a knock at the door, _Who could be up at this hour?_ She wondered while leaving the softness of her bed.

The knock came again, this time a bit louder, Mikasa started to get annoyed as she grabbed her scarf from her nightstand, wrapped it tightly around her neck and marched over to her door. She opened it, earning to see who it is, _I swear if it's Jean I will kill him_ she thought as swung it open.

She was shocked to see Eren Yeager standing in front of her, confused she opened her mouth to speak "Eren, what are you doing here? It's 2:15, in the morning." She said the last part with annoyance then he replied, "Um, I couldn't sleep so I came here to see if you were up" He avoided her sharp gaze as he spoke, this just made Mikasa more curious.

"So, at 2:15 in the morning, you couldn't sleep, so you came to see if I was up, why me? And why not Armin, he is in the same room as you." Mikasa question Eren, which made him look down, "I-I lied…" Eren said barely audible for Mikasa to hear him, "I had a nightmare" He continued, finally meeting her onyx eyes.

"Same one?" Mikasa asked, now concerned about him, but Eren ignored her protectiveness and just nodded his head and waited for her to continue. "Eren, don't be scared to tell me you had a nightmare, I won't judge you" She said wrapping Eren in a hug, "Now go get some sleep, the shorty wouldn't be happy if we woke up late" Mikasa said as she gave Eren a small smile

When Mikasa woke up again the sun was just about to rise, she let out a small sigh as she got out of bed, thinking about what today would bring, she started to put on her uniform, when she was done she walked out her door, she noticed only a few others were coming out of their rooms, Mikasa shrugged it off and she went down the mess hall to the dining room,As soon as Mikasa to one of the doors of the dining room open, she realized that only Captain Levi and herself were the only ones in the room.

Levi stared at her and gave her the signal to come over "Sir!" Mikasa said while she gave the solute. "At ease Ackerman" Levi said his expression as unreadable as Mikasa's "Follow me" He said before getting up and walking away. Mikasa did as she was told and followed her superior outside to the gardens. "Moonlace" Levi said as he pointed to some flowers.

Mikasa stared at them, they seemed oddly familiar to her, but her thoughts got interrupted by a cold voice "They are used to make tea" Levi stated "if you want you can pick some, their common enough that we won't be stealing" he continued motioning her to take some, she didn't mind picking a few and making some tea.

After Mikasa and Levi picked 1 or 2 flowers they went back inside "Do you know how to make tea, Ackerman?" Levi asked her, she nodded her head in response "Good, now you're first task of the day is: Make moonlace tea" Levi said and he exited the kitchen to eat the rest of his meal in the dining room.

After he left Mikasa went to the sink and filled up the kettle, then she gently washed the flower she stared at the bud for a few seconds thinking about a voice that she barely remembered _Now Mikasa, take out the bud, because the bud makes the tea bitter_ the voice seemed so familiar to Mikasa but she ignored it and took out the bud.

After she finished making the tea, she put to cups and the kettle on a tray and carried it out to the dining room, she noticed that the table where she usually sat had everyone who sat there, except for her. She gazed at the table finding Eren and Armin sitting with each other with an empty seat in between both of them, **her** seat. Then she looked around the room to find everyone was there.

At the corner of the room sat Levi, alone, where he and his old squad used to sit. She immediately felt sorry for him, she decided to sit with him for breakfast, maybe someone like him would understand her own pain.

As she passed by her regular table Eren took notice of her and waved to her, she ignored this I kept walking towards Levi, When she got to his table she sat next to him and poured some tea for the both of them, Levi looked at her his face was emotionless but his eyes were filled with sorrow. Mikasa passed him a cup and he took it. They sat there drinking their tea in silence, when Levi finally broke it " Where did you learn how to make this tea?" He asked her, she shrugged not actually knowing where or when she learned.

"Ackerman, have you ever lost people and feel like it's your fault?" Levi said, his question stunning Mikasa for a moment, but then she replied "Yes I have, and yet I know today it will happen again"


	2. Chapter 2

After Mikasa spoke Levi just stared at her, unable to comprehend why he asked her that "Oh, fuck, I'm sorry Ackerman, fuck I shouldn't have asked that" Levi stuttered with made Mikasa's mouth to turn up a little.

"No need Heicho, it's not my business, but who did you lose?" At the last part Mikasa turned dead serious " I've lost many people who I cared about, Isabelle, Farland, Gunther, Petra, Oluo, and Eld. Their deaths mean the most to me" Levi cast his gaze downwards after he finished.

"At least you didn't have to watch them die.." Mikasa muttered, hoping her higher up wouldn't hear her "Who, who did you lose?" his question is one she didn't want to answer, but him telling her who he lost, it would be bad if she didn't tell him who she lost " I lost my parents and Carla, Eren's mother, the person who let me stay with them when I lost everything" She replied, looking the shorty in the eye.

Levi opened his mouth to speak but then closed it as he saw everyone getting up to go to the training grounds, Mikasa saw it too and said goodbye to Levi, and got up ready to join the others.

* * *

When Mikasa got to the training grounds she saw Armin and Eren waving to her, signalling her to go over to them, Mikasa did as told and walked over to them "Why were you sitting with the captain?" Eren asked her as soon as she reached them "We were talking" She replied quickly not wanting to start an argument with Eren.

"Hmph" Eren snorted at her, then turned around when he saw Levi approaching, all three of them saluted, "Sir!' I apologize for asking this, but.. HAVE YOU SEEN A PINK FLUFFY UNICORN DANCING ON RAINBOWS?" Armin yelled, Eren, Mikasa, and Levi stared at him "Wait wha-"

"PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCI-" Armin didn't get to finish because Levi and Mikasa punched him at the same time and knocked him out.

* * *

I am so sorry, I don't know why I did that that was a dick move, but you know!


	3. Chapter 3

"Listen up Brats! The first thing we're going to do during training is hand to hand combat!" Levi spoke as he stood in front of the scouts "Yes! I know hand to hand combat isn't what we should be doing currently but, Erwin as decided to practice it once again! Now the partners are:" He took a pause looking at the scouts "Eren Yeager and Jean Kirstein! Christa Lenze and Ymir! Connie Springer and Sasha Blouse! (Etc..) And finally, Mikasa Ackerman and me!" After Levi stopped speaking everyone went to find their hand to hand combat partners.

After Mikasa found her higher up she greeted him in a tone that could make a grown man cower in fear "Sir," She muttered looking him in his eye's "Ackerman" He replied his tone as dry as hers "Begin!" He yelled hoping to catch Mikasa off guard but failed, seeing her already in her fighting stance

He started to charge at Mikasa after a few seconds of just standing there, she got into a defensive stance ready to take him on, _Tch, this will be easy, look at her stance, it's all wrong, her feet are in the wrong place, her arms aren't where they should be and she doesn't look focused at all!_ When he was just about to reach her, she dodged his punch, then threw one back at him in alarming speed.

As her fist made contact with his shoulder, he could see the look in her eyes, _dead_ , as her arm retreated her took the opportunity to kick at her legs, as soon as he did, she fell to the ground, that look still in her eyes. She let out a grunt when he reached out a hand to help her up, she avoided making eye contact as she took his hand.

"Brat, get focused" Levi told her, it didn't even look as if she heard him, she was just staring into the woods "What's that?" She asked him, pointing to something in the woods "I don't know, we should go check it out, it could pose a threat" Mikasa nodded and followed him into the woods.

* * *

"Heichou, what's that?" Mikasa asked pointing to a clearing in the woods, it looked like there were people there, although Levi couldn't be sure until they were a bit closer. "I don't know, Ackerman hide in the trees while I get a closer look, I may need some backup."

As soon as he saw Mikasa cloak herself in the trees he walked forward a bit, making out four figures, the first one looked tall and skinny, the first was a bit short but somewhat round and plump, the second one was quite fat and short (guessing that they had a lot of money why wouldn't they be?) The third he recognized, Kenny the Ripper.

He jumped into the trees when he saw one turn around, "What was that" They asked, their voice low and raspy, "What was what?" He knew that was Kenny's voice, he could never forget it. "Forget it, probably the old noggin mesin' with me again"

"Come on let's get closer to the camp, so we may be able to see more of what their doing"

There was the first voice again, although a bit closer than before. "Rodrick are you sure that's a good idea?" There was another voice, probably someone who hasn't spoken yet "Shut the fuck up Noah, are you scared that the brats are gonna spot us?"

"Kenny, Levi is with them, and so is Mikasa Ackerman!" Noah said, his voice panicked and hushed "I vote we go wh-" Rodrick got cut off by the lunch bells, his lips turning downwards a slight bit. "Well, now's our chance boys! Gather up your shitty belongings, we have an opportunity!" Kenny's voice rang in Levis head, and then he heard footsteps walking past and starting to fade.

Before he knew what he was doing, he jumped out of his cover and shouted "HEY! YOU FUCKING BRATS! TURN YOUR SHITTY HEADS AND FACE ME!" He saw them turn around, and realized something _I fucked up._ In Kenny's hands was a Military Police shotgun.

"LEVI!" Mikasa leapt out in front of him as the gun went off, and then there was _red_.

* * *

Sorry for not uploading much, I've just had a huge writing block, and I have to study for tests at school, and also sorry that this chapter is that long, but I'll try to make the next one longer!(Also I forgot to mention that I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin)


	4. Chapter 4

"Where's Mikasa?" Eren muttered to himself, he needed to talk to her about something important. He was waiting for her in front of the dining hall, and has been there for about five minutes.

"Maybe she went inside" He concluded as he opened the doors, he walked over to their regular table and sat down. "Armin," He spoke to the blonde haired boy sitting next to him "Where's Mikasa?"

"No, god this is my fucking fault, I shouldn't have jumped out" Levi cursed at himself as he was running through the forest carrying an onyx haired girl, although at first she looked fine, you could see a white cravat tied to her shoulder, covered in blood.

He could see the end of the training grounds now, he picked up speed and burst through the HQ doors "Dining hall" He muttered, he looked down again at the girl he was carrying bridal style, he looked back up to see the dining hall doors up the hall on the left.

Has he sprinted through the hall, he nearly passed the doors but he stopped in time. HE burst through the doors and yelled so the whole HQ could hear "HELP! PLEASE HELP! MIKASA'S BEEN SHOT!"

* * *

Eren turned around when he heard the doors burst open, Levi's usually stoic and emotionless face was now filled with emotion. Eren looked down at what was in his arms, Eren's eyes grew wide as Levi yelled for help.

Eren rushed over to where Levi was and began asking questions "How did this happen? Why didn't you protect her? Who shot her?" Levi ignored all of his questions, and looked down, a tear could be seen streaming down his face, and dropped onto Mikasa's scarf.

* * *

"This is my fault" He whispered more to himself, than anyone. "What do you mean Heichou?" Armin asked as he came up behind Eren "By, 'This is my fault', what happened?" Armin looked down at the girl in his higher ups arms, spotting the white cravat covered in blood around her shoulder.

Mikasa eyes started to flutter open as she let out a sigh, "Chibi,... it's.. Not your….fault" Mikasa muttered, now all eyes were on her "If.. I was… faster than we…. wouldn't be in… this mess.." Mikasa was going to pass out again, but as she was starting to close her eyes again Hanji burst through the doors "Hello everyone!" She said in a cheerful mood, but then as she glanced at Levi, her smile quickly faded.

"Let me see her Levi" Hanji nodded towards Mikasa, Levi stepped closer to hanji, allowing her for closer inspection, " Come, let's take her to the infirmary" Hanji whispered to Levi, all he did was nod.

"Chibi…. Don't get…. All depressed…." Mikasa muttered jokingly, attempting to lighten the mood, "Sorry Ackerman, but I can't help it" "Why… not?" Mikasa held a questioning look in her half lidded eyes, fighting off unconsciousness

"Lay her down here" Hanji said, pointing to a bed, Levi carried MIkasa to the bed and laid her down, then draped a blanket over her. "Get some rest Ackerman" Levi said to her, then he turned around to see Hanji looking at him with a smirk on her face.

"What is it four eyes" Levi spat out, "Sorry, it's just that, you treat her like family. I find it cute" Hanji replied, the smirk still on her just rolled his eyes and began making his way to the door when he heard a small voice say something.

" _Anata ga inakute sabishidesu"_ Levi turned around and looked at Hanji, to see she was staring at Mikasa "T-that language hasn't been spoken in decades!" She exclaimed, Levi's eyes widened as he stared at the sleeping girl.

He looked away as she moved in her sleep and continued making his way out the door.

* * *

I know, I said this would be a long chapter but I lied, i'm horrible.

In case any of you were wondering what _Anata ga inakute sabishidesu_ means, well it is Japanese for I miss you. just to clarify Mikasa is having a nightmare about her parents.


	5. Chapter 5

" _Mommy, what does that mean?" Mikasa asked her mother, "What, does what mean?" Acanite looked at her daughter a puzzled look on her face "The thing you always say to daddy, I- Isitaru?" Acanite smiled to herself. Looking at her daughter's face as she tried to pronounce it "Aishiteru, sweety. It means-"_

* * *

Mikasa woke to Eren sitting next to her holding her hand. "Hi, Eren" Mikasa said in a faint voice Eren looked at her with concern in his eyes. "Mikasa! You're up, how are you feeling, are you okay?" Mikasa nodded to Eren, attempting to reassure him "Eren, what' wrong?" Mikasa asked him, she noticed that he was looking down. So she started to worry. "Mikasa, what happened? Who shot you?" Eren looked up at her, and now she could see he was shaking.

"Eren… I don't know who shot me. But all I know is that the Captain jumped out of his hiding spot and started yelling at them. Then I looked at one and saw he had a gun pointed at him. So I jumped out and took the shot for him." MIkasa answered, She looked so calm about it, like it was something that happened everyday

Eren looked down at his feet avoiding eye contact, "Eren, are you okay?" -Nothing "Eren! Look at me!" -Still nothing "Eren! Are you even listening to me!?" Then she realised that his body was shaking, and there were teardrops on his shoes.

"Mikasa, I look at you and Heichou, and think that you're both fierce warriors who can't be stopped. But… It takes times like these, for me to realize… Your not."

* * *

Sorry this chapter is short, I'm bored and I can't think of much. But now there's some good ol' eremika happening (ish)


	6. Chapter 6

"I hate it, Eren." Eren looked up at Mikasa, only to see her silver eyes looking down at the sheets on her bed. "Hate what, Mikasa?" He asked her, curious because Mikasa never said anything like that "Death. I hate seeing people die Eren. And yet even at an early age, it was everywhere I looked." Eren looked down at the floor again, muttering "Then why did you join the survey corps?"

"I made a promise to your mother, she asked me to keep you safe." Mikasa replied after a moment of silence, "Is that all you joined for? To protect me!?" Eren had some sheets clenched in his fist, Mikasa closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "No Eren, that's not the only reason, the other is because, we were all born into this world, we were all born to fight. No matter what."

Mikasa then glanced at her wounded shoulder, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. "Mikasa! You shouldn't be standing!" Eren said after getting up to grab her good shoulder. Mikasa turned around and gave a strange smile "It's funny Eren, today was the day I lost my parents, your mother, and a little bit of myself, who will be next? You? Armin? Or will I finally be able to meet Lucifer?"

"Mikasa, are you in a rush? A rush to go somewhere that I can't follow?" Eren asked, attempting to look Mikasa in the eye. "Eren, why would it be a problem if I went somewhere you can't follow, when you go places I can't?"

"Why do you go places I can't follow Eren."

 _Why do you even exist, if you're doomed to die?_

 _What is the point of all this?_

 _Why do I bother trying to survive?_

 _Why do I bother protecting you, when I'm just delaying what will come for all of us?_

 _Because, I know that as long as you exist, I won't be alone._

 _I will follow you to the depths of hell._

 _No matter where you are, I will protect you._

* * *

I am sorry I haven't posted in awhile, and that this chapter is a bit short. I may or may not end the story here, I'm losing insperation (I suck at spelling) if you enjoy this fanfiction, leave a review telling me you want me to continue it, or don't I don't care.


End file.
